Mi padre¡¡¿SOY YO!
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Un pequeño accidente hace que Shun quede inconsciente y al despertar, ya no es el mismo, sino, una persona que no conocerá hasta dentro de unos años... Si lo sé mal summary pero pliz pasen y lean.
1. Sinopsis

**Principalmente digo…NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, disfruten, aquí les dejo una pequeña sinopsis.**

**Mi padre… ¡¿SOY YO?**

**Sinopsis:**

**Shun es un chico de 13 años que volvió a vivir a Wardington con su hermanita menor llamada Relena días después de lo ocurrido en todo el mundo con los Bakugan (Después de que sus amigos y él derrotaran a Naga), al quedar con sus amigos y faltar sus amigos van a su casa pero no sabiendo que ocurrió algo raro, Shun quedó inconsciente por un pequeño (Malo) golpe y al despertar, ya no es quien es sino otra persona.**

**Perdonen, el capitulo lo voy a intentar poner lo más posible…**

**Bye, bye… Déjenme Reviews Pliz…**


	2. El nuevo Shun

**El primer cap de "MI PADRE SOY YO", Disfruten, como sea… Les voy a dar un pequeño dato**

*************Cambio de escena (Cambio de Lugar)**************

**-Cambio de tiempo (Después de un rato)-**

**/Cambio de época (Cambio del pasado o Futuro)/**

**Letras sin negrita o con comillas (Pensamientos o Flashbacks)**

**Mi padre… ¡¿SOY YO?**

**Capítulo 1º: El nuevo Shun**

**Era una tarde tranquila, Shun Kazami se encontraba entrando al apartamento donde vivía, bueno, no solo él, también su hermanita menor Relena Kazami, su abuelo murió y hasta que su hermano mayor Déreck (****SI, YO LE PUSE UN HERMANO MAYOR****) y su hermana melliza (****SI, TIENE UNA HERMANA MELLIZA, YA VERÁN QUIÉN ES****) Chan, regresen de un viaje que hacían, él era responsable de Relena.**

** Shun:-Sonriendo y abriendo la puerta-Muy bien, ya llegamos Rele-neechan.**

** Relena:-Emocionada-¡SIII… REGRESÁMOS A CASA…!**

** Shun:-Asintiendo-Hmp…**

**Entraron rápidamente para desempacar, en el cuarto del pelinegro, éste ya estaba enchufando su ordenador negro que era lo que dejaba para el final.**

** Shun: Mejor…Me conecto rápido para decirles que llegué y luego me desconecto…-Encendiendo el monitor-… Vamos enciende, enciende, enciende….… Al fin…-Entrando a la sala de chat con una sonrisa arrogante-… Pero mira que pasa, los únicos que están conectados son Alice, Dan y Runo…-Iniciando la conversación con una sonrisa-… Hola chicos.**

** Dan/Runo:-Sorprendidos-¡SHUN!**

** Alice:-Sonrojada-Sh-Shun-kun…**

** Shun: ¿Qué tal están?**

** Dan: Oye amigo te perdiste, hace días que no te conectas.**

** Shun: Si, estaba ocupado, bueno… Yo…Quería decirles…**

** Runo:-Emocionada-Habla, habla… Habla de una vez.**

** Shun:-Sonrojándose-Bueno… Es que yo… ¿Les parece que los vea más tarde en el restaurante de Runo?**

** Alice:-Sorprendida-¿Cómo… Vas a llegar…?**

** Shun:-Sonriendo arrogantemente-Hmp… Tengo unas formas de cómo hacerlo… Como sea… Si no llego, vengan a mi casa, no en ciudad Bahía, en la que vivía cuando estaba en Wardington, ¿Les parece?**

** Dan: ¡TRATO!**

"_**¡NISSAN, APRESÚRATE QUIÉRES, NECESITO TU AYUDA!"**_

** Shun: ¡VA!, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir, hasta la tarde-Se desconecta y apaga el ordenador.**

*********************En el cuarto de Relena*****************

** Relena: ¡AY NO, ¿AHORA QUÉ HAGO?, NECESITO AYUDA!... ¡NISSAAAN… APRESÚRATE PLEASE!**

** Shun:-Tras la puerta-**_**"Rele-neechan qué necesitas"**_

__**Relena: Ayúdame a arreglar todo esto please…**

** Shun:-Riendo-**_**"Bien, bien, va…"**_**-Intentando abrir la puerta-**_**"… ¡Oye, la puerta está cerrada!, ¡ABRE!..."**_

__**Relena:-Asustada-¡Espera nissan…!**

** Shun:-Pateando la puerta-**_**"Grrrr…"**_**-Abre la puerta de golpe.**

**Pero cuando abrió la puerta, todas las cosas cayeron sobre él dejándolo inconsciente (****SI, ME PASÉ PERO ES LO QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ****), como en el restaurante de Runo Shun no se había presentado ****(Y LE ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN A ALICE)**** sus amigos Dan, Runo y Alice fueron a su casa. Al llegar fue Relena quien abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Dan, y el pelimarrón también se sorprendió al ver a Relena, ella les contó todo y ellos se quedaron en shock al escuchar que su amigo quedó inconsciente por un "PEQUEÑO ACCIDENTE", estaban en el cuarto de Shun por cierto.**

** Dan:-Riéndose-¡JAJAJAJAJA… ¿SHUN ENSERIO?... JAJAJA!**

** Shun:-Despertando-Hummm…**

** Relena:-Emocionada-Ni-nissan…-Se acerca a Shun-…¿Nissan?**

** Shun:-Con los ojos entreabiertos-¿Sutei-chi…Neechan?…**

** Relena:-Dudosa-¿Suteichi? **_"¿Me llamó como la madre de su ex novia…O es novia?"_**, ¿Qué diablos te pasa nissan?**

** Shun:-Sentándose en la cama con los ojos entrecerrados-…**

** Dan:-Un poco preocupado-Shun… ¿Qué te pasa?...**

** Shun:-Mirando a Dan-¿Eh?**

** Runo:-Desesperada-Oye, ¿Estás bien?**

** Alice:-Preocupada y sentándose al lado de Shun-¿Shun-kun?… ¿Estás bien?**

** Shun:-Sacudiendo la cabeza y susurrando-Juro que lo mato…**

** Relena: Nissan fue un completo accidente, por favor no me mates.**

** Shun:-Dudoso-A ti no… A Oto-san…**

** Relena:-Dándole un zape a su hermano en la cabeza-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO SHUN?**

** Shun:-Con lágrimas estilo anime-¿Y… Y por… Qué eso?…**

** Relena: Porque estás lo…**

** Shun:-Serio-¿Por qué me llamas Shun?**

** Relena: Daaah… Porque es tu nombre, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

** Shun:-Riendo-Porque me llamo Yamato, no Shun.**

** Dan/Ru/Ali/Rele (Dan, Runo, Alice y Relena):-Soqueados-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ…?**

**-Al rato-**

** Dan:-Con cara de pucheros-A ver si entendí… No eres Shun, te llamas Yamato Kazami, tienes 14 años, y eres el hijo mayor de Shun.**

** Shun:-Tranquilo-Mmmm… Si.**

** Dan: Okey… ¡ESTÁS LOCO!**

** Relena: No creo, Shun-onnisan siempre lee un libro titulado **_**"Cambio de espacio-tiempo" **_**(****NO SE SI EXISTE****) y trata de que el protagonista cambia de espacio-tiempo y termina en el futuro pero en el cuerpo de quien será su hijo, y su hijo termina en el cuerpo de su padre, si Yamato dice que es hijo de mi hermano, puede que mi hermano esté en el cuerpo de Yamato.**

** Shun:-Sorprendido-Creo… Que lo dedujiste muy rápido.**

** Dan:-Con cara de pucheros todavía-No entiendo.**

** Shun: Déjame decirlo de una forma más sencilla… Tu amigo Shun, MI PADRE, cambió de cuerpo con su hijo, YO, y YO, terminé en el cuerpo de MI PADRE.**

** Dan: Oh, ya entiendo.**

** Runo:-Mirando a los demás-¿Llamamos a Marucho?**

** Alice:-Encogiéndose de hombros-No queda de otra.**

** Dan:-Sacando su celular del bolsillo y marcando al número de Marucho-**_**"¿Marucho?"**_

"_**Hola Dan, ¿Qué ocurre?"**_

_**Dan: "Oye, ¿Sabes en donde queda la casa de Shun no es así?"**_

"_**¿Aquí en Wardington?, claro"**_

_**Dan: "Okey, ¡VEN PARA ACÁ DE INMEDIATO!"**_

"_**Si, si, claro tranqui, te veo allá, adiós"**_

_** Dan: "Adiós"**_**-Cuelga-Ya viene para acá.**

** Shun:-Con los brazos tras la cabeza y con una cara de aburrimiento-Genial, a ver a la familia, será "TAAAN BUENO" ver a tío Choji de niño que no puedo esperar.**

** Los demás: ¿Eh?**

** Shun: ¿Eh?-Nervioso-N-no… N-nada… Solo pensaba en voz alta **_"Ya quiero saber si tío Choji de niño es igual a Taru, ¡WUAJAJAJAJA!"_**-Sonrisa sádica.**

** Los demás: **_"Creo que todos los Kazami nacen con un problema llamado bipolaridad" _**U¬¬**

**-Al rato-**

**Marucho llegó a la casa de Shun y cierta pelinegra sonrojada le contó lo que pasaba, Marucho también sonrojado no pudo decir otra cosa más que:**

** Marucho:-Sin parar de ver a Relena sonrojado-Creo… Que… Etto… Shun cambió espacio-tiempo con el que será su hijo… Yamato…**

** Shun:-Rezando-Al fin llega lo lógico, menos mal que hay alguien con cerebro en éste lugar, ¿Cómo es posible que Oto-san sea amigo de gente tan…-Enumerando-… Tontas, raras, gritonas, marimachas, descerebrados, tragones…?**

** Los demás (Excepto Marucho y Relena): ¡OYE!**

** Dan: ¡JAJAJAJAJA… YAMATO ACERTÓ EN ALGO…-Señalando a Runo-… RUNO ÉRES MARIMACHA!**

** Runo: ¡CÁLLATE TRAGÓN DESCEREBRADO!**

** Yamato:-Suspiro- **_"Espero que a Oto-san le vaya bien en el futuro"_

**Fin Cap #1**


	3. Llegada al Futuro

Segundo capi yupiii…

**Mi padre…¡¿SOY YO?**

**Capítulo #2: "Llegada al futuro, dos legados completamente informados y las reglas de la familia"**

**/En el Futuro/**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_**Son tiempos muy hermosos en ciudad Bahía, estamos en invierno mi estación favorita del año, no solo porque se acerca navidad ni mi cumpleaños sino porque unas veces al año mis primos y mis tíos vienen a visitarnos y una de esas veces se acerca, ah, se deben de estar preguntando quién soy yo, pues, me llamo Suteichi Shiori Kazami, Suteichi por el nombre de mi abuela materna y Shiori por parte de mi abuela paterna, más el apellido que nos caracteriza a mi familia y a mí, Kazami, cuando me refiero a mis primos y mis tíos, son nada más algunos, mis primos Aiko Kazami de mi edad, Kenta Kazami de la edad de mi hermano mayor y Taiki que es el hermano mellizo de Kenta y que son los hijos de mi tío Déreck Kazami y Mitsuko Kazami, Meilian o Mei Brown Lee Kazami de mi edad y Kosuke Brown Lee Kazami de la edad de mi hermano que son hijos de mi tío Joe Brown y Chan Lee Kazami y por último mi primo de la edad de mi hermano Manta Kimura que es hijo de mis tíos Kouki Kimura y Anna Kimura, tengo 8 años y mi hermano 14 se podría decir que soy la consentida y sobreprotegida, ah me olvidé de algo, de mi primo de mi edad Taruho Marukura Kazami que es hijo de mi tío Choji Marukura y de mi tía Relena Kazami, ambos somos muy unidos literalmente, vivimos en la misma casa, estudiamos en la misma escuela, estamos en el mismo salón, etc, soy una gran peleadora Ventus igual que mi padre Shun Kazami, pero también, me gusta utilizar Bakugan Subterra como mi madre Stacey Kazami anteriormente conocida como Stacey Kimura."**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Vemos a dos niños caminando hacia su casa, una niña pelinegra con el cabello suelto hasta la cadera, de ojos azules claros vestida con una bufanda larga roja, un vestido negro que le llega hasta arriba de las rodillas, con pantimedias negras y con zapatos negros, y también a un niño de cabello amarillo claro por la parte de atrás erizado (Como el peinado de Sasuke pero más aplanado por la parte de atrás) con las puntas de color negro y de ojos negros como su madre, vestido con un gorro para nieve verde oscuro, un sweater azul oscuro con una camiseta negra, un pantalón marrón oscuro y unos zapatos negros con verde.**

** Niña: Oye Taru, ¿Sabes a qué hora regresan nuestros padres?**

** Taru (Taruho): Creo que en la tarde, ¿Qué, te preocupas por la pelea que Matt tuvo con Taichi?, ¿Stay?**

** Stay (Suteichi):-Asintiendo-Hai.**

** Taru: Oye ya vamos llegando a casa así que mejor alegra la cara, ¿Hecho?**

** Stay: Hecho.**

** Stay/Taru:-Abriendo la puerta de entrada-¡TADAIMA!**

** 4 voces: "**_**¡OKAIRI NASAI, ESTÁMOS AQUÍ EN LA COCINA!"**_

**Los dos niños se dirigieron a la cocina para encontrarse con 4 pequeñas esferas, dos verdes, una azul y una marrón, en otras palabras, cuatro esferas Bakugan, dos Ventus, una Aquos y la última Subterra.**

** Stay:-Seria-Etto… ¿A qué hora regresan nuestros padres?**

** B. Ventus 1: Creo… Que dentro de un rato.**

** Taru:-Preocupado-Y… ¿Cómo está Matt-san?**

**Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la cocina pero cierta pelinegra casi llorando rompió el silencio.**

** Stay:-Preocupada-¿Todavía no despierta?, ¿Storm Skyress-sama… Omega Leonidas-sama… **

** Taru:-Preocupado-… Preyas-sama… Monarus-sama?**

** Preyas:-Nervioso-Etto… ¿No tienen tarea?... Jejejejeje…**

** Stay/Taru:-Con cara tétrica.**

** Leonidas: Enserio… ¿No tienen tarea?**

** Taru:-Con los brazos tras la cabeza y con cara de pucheros-Si pero es muy fácil, lo vamos a hacer más tarde y vamos a ir completando el armamento, ¿Verdad Stay-chan?**

** Stay:-Sonriendo y negando con la cabeza-No, pienso ver a mi hermano hasta que despierte.**

** Taru: Hecho, yo te acompaño.**

****************En el cuarto de cierto pelinegro***************

**Estaban los dos niños con los cuatro Bakugan sentados cerca de la cama donde un chico pelinegro estaba inconsciente.**

** Taru:-Molesto-Kusooo… Matt-san despierta.**

"_**¡Tadaima!"**_**-Dijeron cuatro voces en la entrada.**

** Stay: Son…**

** Los Bakugan:…Sus padres**

** Taru/Stay: ¡Okairi nasai!**

**Cuatro adultos subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto del pelinegro, en cuanto entran se quedan sorprendidos por el estado de éste y no dudaron en hablar.**

** Hombre 1:-Serio-¿Qué le ocurrió a Yamato?**

** Los niños y los Bakugan:…**

** Hombre 2:-Serio-¿No piensan hablar Taruho, Suteichi?**

** Hombre 1:-Frunciendo el seño-¡Suteichi Shiori Kazami!**

** Stay: E-etto… Oto-sama… Es que…-Volteando a ver a Taru.**

** Taru:-Mirando a los ojos a su prima-**_"Que ni siquiera lo pienses… Espero que me entienda"_

**Stay:-Preocupada-**_"Taru-chan"_**-Susurrando-Gomen nasai-Cabizbaja-Etto… Es que… Oto-sama… Es que… Onnisan…**

** Shun: ¿Qué le ocurrió a Yamato?**

** Taru: Etto… Tío Shun… Oto-sama…**

** Choji (Marucho): ¿Qué ocurrió?**

** Stay: Ti-tío Choji…**

** Yamato:-Despertando-Hmmm…**

** Mujer 1: ¡Ya-Yamato-chan!**

** Yamato:-Abriendo los ojos-La… Voy a matar…**

** Mujer 2: ¿Yamato estás bien?**

** Yamato: ¿Eh… Yamato?**

** Shun:-Viendo a donde se supone que "ESTÁN" su hija y su sobrino-¿Qué pa…?**

**Los dos niños no estaban, habían salido corriendo por el castigo que sus padres les iban a meter cerrando la puerta.**

** Shun: …Só?**

** Yamato: **_"¿Qué onda pasa aquí?"_

**Mujer 1: Shun-kun, ¿Crees que Yamato está bien?**

** Yamato: Hmp… Yo no permito que me quiten el nombre.**

** Shun: No lo sé, Stacey-chan.**

** Mujer 2: Cho-kun…**

** Choji: Tranquila Rele-chan.**

** Yamato:-Sorprendido-¿En donde… Diablos me encuentro?**

** Shun: Nombre, edad, familia y, ¿En qué año estamos?**

** Yamato: Shun Kazami, 14 años, Shiori, Marakoshin (ASÍ SE LLAMA SU ABUELO) Relena, Déreck Kazami y Chan Lee Kazami, y 2011.**

** Shun:-Mirando a Choji-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?**

** Choji:-Asintiendo-Hmp.**

**Le explicaron todo a Yamato (Shun) para que lo entendiera mejor.**

** Yamato:-Encogiéndose de hombros y despreocupado-A ya veo, así que eso pasó.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_**Cualquiera pensaría que me pondría más… No se… ¿Preocupado?... Pero… Recuerden que soy yo de 13 y 14 años, era demasiado tranquilo y lo sigo siendo, pero tengo más responsabilidades que antes, ahorita tengo dos hijos que son mi hijo mayor Yamato Sakumo Kazami y mi hija menor Suteichi Shiori Kazami, actualmente estamos en el 2028 y tengo 31 años.**_

_**Al inicio no me pareció muy buena la idea de que Marucho fuese mi cuñado porque siempre he sido un hermano celoso y hasta quería matarlo, pero, creo que me acostumbré."**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

"_**Hmp… Muy chistoso lo último que dijo mi querido cuñadito #¬¬, "¡¿Y HASTA QUERÍA MATARLO?", ME QUERÍAS MATAR SHUN!, como sea, si no se acuerdan de mí soy Choji Marukura mejor conocido como Marucho, actualmente tengo 29 años y soy el cuñado de Shun ya que me casé con su hermanita menor Relena y tuve un hijo llamado Taruho Shoüta Marukura Kazami, soy mucho más serio y más alto que cuando era niño, mejor dicho, creo que se me pegó lo Kazami/Shun: #¬¬/Si ya sé, pero no pongas esa cara."**_

__**Yamato: Entonces… ¡Tengo razones para matarte en cuanto regrese a mi cuerpo Marucho!**

** Choji:-Sin expresión alguna-No me llames Marucho.**

** Yamato: ¿Por tu nombre?**

** Choji:-Asintiendo-Pero cambiando de tema…-Mirando a Shun.**

** Shun:-Asintiendo-Hmp…-Mirando hacia la puerta-…¡Suteichi Shiori Kazami y Taruho Shoüta Marukura Kazami…**

** Stay/Taru:-Abriendo la puerta-¿Ha-hai?**

** Cho/Shun (Choji y Shun):-Con un semblante serio-… ¿Regla Nº 3?**

** Stay/Taru:-Tristes-No espiar a nuestros padres.**

** Yamato: Y… ¿Cuáles son las reglas #1 y #2?**

** Stacey (ESPOSA DE SHUN):-Enumerando-La número 1 es **_**"No realizar ningún viaje a Vestroia, Neathia o Gundalia sin nuestro consentimiento"**_**…**

** Relena: Y la dos es, **_**"No hacer, terminar, empezar o completar un armamento para los Bakugan sin antes terminar la tarea"**_

__**Yamato: ¿Armamento, Neathia, Gundalia, pueden ir a Vestroia, cómo?, todavía se nos hace imposible.**

** Shun:-Sonriendo-El hecho, de que digan que no lo han logrado no quiere decir que no se pueda, con el tiempo, no se les hará imposible-Volteando a ver a Stay y a Taru-¿No es así niños?**

** Stay/Taru:-Asintiendo sonrientes-¡Hai!**

**Todos salieron excepto Shun y el Shun de 13/14 años**

** Shun: Después te explico todo.**

** Yamato: ¿Eh, cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?**

** Shun: Pues soy tu, al ser tu tengo que imaginarme lo que debes estar pensando.**

** Yamato: Buen punto-Se acuesta nuevamente-Adiós.**

** Shun:-Riendo-Hmp…-Se hacerca a la puerta y sale.**

** Yamato:-Sorprendido-Acaso… ¿Me reí?-Cierra los ojos para dormir.**

** Bakugan Ventus:-Riendo-Con que… Era Shun-sama de niño.**

** Bakugan Aquos: Así parece Tao Sky-chan.**

** Tao Sky (TAO SKYRESS): Si, vamos con Stay-san y con Taru-kun, ¿Te parece bien Sea Preyi-kun?**

** Sea Preyi (SEA PREYAS): Bien, vámonos.**

**Dejen reviews pliz, bye bye**


	4. Misión de Equipo

Capítulo 3 yupii…

Aquí va

**Mi padre… ¡¿SOY YO?**

**Capítulo #3: "Misión de equipo"**

**/En el Futuro/**

**Cerca de la casa Kazami, se encontraban dos niños corriendo, uno pelirrojo el otro peliplata y ambos de color de ojos verdes.**

** Niño 1: ¡STAY-CHAN, EL ARMAMENTO!**

** Niño 2: ¡APRESÚRENSE TARU… STAY-CHAN!**

**Los dos llegaron a la casa Kazami, esperaban que les abrieran sus amigos pero abrió.**

** Niño 2:-Nervioso-Ya-Yamato-san… Y… ¿Y Stay-chan?**

** Yamato: E-ettoo… N-no está… Ke-Keith **_"¿Así se llama éste niño de acá?, por favor que así sea"_**… ****(A.A: KEITH SE DICE COMO SE LEE, EN ÉSTE CASO)****… Cu-cuando regrese… Yo le digo que te llame…**

** Keith: Claro, vámonos Ángel.**

**El pelinegro ojiazul trancó la puerta y fue cuando los otros dos niños dijeron.**

** Ángel:-Mirando a su hermano-¿Tú le crees a tu cuñado?**

** Keith:-Mirando a su hermano-No es mi cuñado, y no, no le creo.**

***********************En la casa Kazami*******************

** Stay:-Escondida tras la pared del pasillo adjunto-¿Ya… Se fue?**

** Yamato:-Asintiendo-Hmp… ¿Es tu novio?**

** Stay:-Sonrojada y molesta Ò/Ó-¡NO!...-Roja como tomate-E-es… Mi mejor amigo… Des-de… Que éramos pequeños… Siempre… Ha estado a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado… Y siempre… Ha… Sabido co-mo… Hacerme sentir mejor…**

** Yamato: Si, es tu novio.**

** Stay: ¡QUE NO!**

** Taruho: Si es tu no…**

**Pero antes de terminar la frase, recibió un zape por parte de su prima, tan duro que lo dejó incrustado en el piso.**

_**¡Suteichi, Taruho, Shun-kun… Vengan un minuto!-Llamó la madre de Stay.**_

__**Los tres: ¡VA!**

**Caminaron hasta llegar a cierta habitación con varias computadoras (A.A: PARA SER MÁS ESPECÍFICA, IGUAL AL LABORATORIO DEL ABUELO DE ALICE)**

** Taru:-Mirando a una de las computadoras-¿Eh?... ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

** Choji:-Mirando a los dos niños muy serio-Más, o menos.**

** Stay: ¿Ésta vez a donde vamos, a Neathia, Gundalia o a Vestroia?**

** Shun:-Negando con la cabeza y moviéndose a un lado.**

**Cuando Shun se movió se pudieron ver a Keith y a Ángel.**

** Stay:-Asustada-Ke-Keith… Kun…**

** Relena:-Sonriendo-Tranquila, ya se les contó todo.**

** Stay: … ¿Vamos… Al pasado?...**

** Stacey:-Sonriendo-Así es.**

** Shun:-Entregándole una carpeta blanca a Stay-Suteichi Namikaze, 8 años.**

** Choji:-Entregándole a Keith otra carpeta blanca-Kohaku Hashimoto, 8 años.**

** Tao Sky: ¿Y mi hermano Leoress-nissan?**

** Storm Skyress: Quizá.**

** Bakugan Aquos: Vámonos.**

** Keith: Tranquilo Merman.**

_**(A.A: MERMAN SIRENOID AQUOS, VERSIÓN MASCULINA DE SIRENOID)**_

__**Ángel: De todas maneras… Cambiarles los nombres no servirá de nada, si Yamato-san se da cuenta de que están allá en el pasado, pensará que ocurre algo.**

** Taru: Y si… ¿Intercambian el color del cabello?, este… Keith, cámbialo al contrario del tuyo y Stay-chan… Tú cámbialo al contrario del tuyo.**

** Stay:-Señalando a Keith-No es…**

** Keith:-Señalando a Stay-… Mala idea.**

** Stay:-Jalando a Keith-Vámonos Keith-kun.**

**Ambos se fueron al cuarto de la pelinegra y… Bueno, a cambiar el color de su cabello.**

**-Al rato-**

**La niña pelinegra y ojiazul, ya no lo era, se puso una (¿PELUCA?) color plata solo que con su color de ojos normal, y el chico peliplata hizo lo mismo excepto que su color de cabello ahora era negro y con su color de ojos verdes normales.**

** Keith:-Sonrojado y sonriendo-Te ves… Muy linda con el pelo plateado.**

** Stay:-Sonrojada y sonriendo-Y tu… Muy… Guapo con el pelo negro.**

** Taru: Que asco, me voy a vomitar.**

** Ángel: Hola mi querida cuñadita.**

** Keith:-Escalofrío-Siento… Peligro…-Voltea la cabeza mecánicamente para encontrarse con cierto hombre pelinegro molesto-…Ho-Hola… Se-señor… Ka-zami…-Nervioso-… Jejejejeje… **_"Hay no, estoy muerto"_**…**

** Stay:-Escalofrío-**_"¿Por qué es que… Tengo el presentimiento de que Oto-san va a matar a Keith-kun?... ¡NO TE ATREVAS OTO-SAMA, O SI NO YO TE MATO A TI!"_

**Shun:-Escalofrío-**_"Hay no… Ahora yo siento peligro…"_**-Viendo a su hija que estaba completamente molesta (Como Runo en el capítulo 14 viendo a Julie abrazando a Dan), (Al menos creo que era el 14)-… **_"Hay no… Creo que voy a morir"_

**Stay:-Hirviendo de rabia.**

** Los demás:-Asustados-O-odio… Cu-cuan-do… Se po-pone… A-así…**

** Keith:-Sonriendo nervioso-Me-mejor nos… Nos vamos S-Stay-chan.**

** Stay:-Molesta-Hmp… ¡¿Quién te preguntó?**

**/En el pasado/**

**Vemos a 6 chicos caminando, uno pelinegro, pelimarrón, un peliamarillo, una pelinegra, una peliazul y a una pelirroja.**

** Runo:-Rogando-Vamos, dinos con quiénes nos vamos a casar.**

** Shun: Lo siento pero no.**

** Marucho: ¿Y si nos dices cómo se llaman nuestros hijos?**

** Shun:-Encogiéndose de hombros-Tal vez, primero comienzo con mi rival, Taichi Misaky que es de mi edad y tiene ojos verdes…**

** Runo: Increíble.**

** Shun: … Después está el rival de mi hermanita que él está enamorado de ella pero ella ni le para, es 7 años menor que yo y su nombre es Danjuro Kuso, tiene 7 años y es la viva imagen de su padre, pelo marrón y ojos marrones…**

** Dan: ¡Si!… Un minuto… ¡NO QUIERO SER CONSUEGRO DE SHUN!**

** Shun: … Después está Taruho Marukura **_"Mi primo de la edad de mi hermana"_** es muy cercano a mi hermana, son casi como hermanos, es de la edad de mi hermano y tiene el cabello amarillo y utiliza lentes negros, debo decir que es muy inteligente para tener 8 años…**

** Marucho: ¡GENIAL!**

** Shun: … Ángel Gehabich **_"Tengo que mentir sobre su apellido, no debo decir ni dar pequeñas pistas sobre con quiénes se van a casar en el futuro" _**Pelirrojo, serio, y de 8 años… No diré mucho además de que es un gran amigo de mi hermanita…**

** Alice:-Sonriendo.**

** Shun: … Y a la última que voy a mencionar es a mi tierna y **_**"Adorable" **_**hermanita menor Suteichi Shiori Kazami, 8 años, pelo negro, ojos azules, fría todo el tiempo y solo sonriente y tímida con su mejor amigo, Kohaku o como le llaman Keith…**

** Relena: Eso me huele a romance.**

** Alice: ¿Cómo eres tú?**

** Shun:-Aburrido-…Muchos me dicen que soy la viva imagen de mi padre, la única diferencia es el color de ojos y que yo no llevo el pelo largo, yo tengo ojos azules, el pelo negro y corto, fin.**

** Dan: En otras palabras, eres la viva imagen de Shun…-Se pone a pensar-… **_"Pelo negro y corto y ojos azules… Si, un Shun de ojos azules"_

** Runo: ¿Quiénes son los hijos de Julie, Klaus, Komba, Julio, Chan, Billy y de Joe?**

** Shun: De Komba y Julio no lo sé… De Julie-sama, su nombre es Joley, de piel blanca, cabello amarillo y plateado y de ojos azules oscuros… De Chan se llama Meilian o Mei, de pelo marrón claro y de ojos… No lo sé, como los de su madre, ella fue la primera mejor amiga de mi hermanita…-Sonrojado-… De… Billy-sama… Su nombre es Kate, es de piel blanca, ojos azul oscuro y cabello amarillo…-Sin sonrojo-… De Joe-sama, es Kosuke Brown, mi gran mejor amigo y me real y gran rival…-Molesto-… Y de Klaus-sama…-Suspira-… Tristemente, Kohaku o Keith Von Herzen… Pelo plateado, de ojos verdes, frío y serio, excepto con mi hermanita menor.**

** Dan:-Con os brazos tras la cabeza-Sé… Que no puedes decir mucho pero…-Cabizbajo y deprimido-… ¿Nos podrías decir… Si tendremos a nuestros Bakugan en el futuro?… Es decir, después de que ustedes hayan nacido o algo así.**

** Shun:-Sonriendo-Ésa, es una tonta pregunta… Sé que no puedo decir mucho pero… Si voy a decir que cada uno de sus hijos, incluyéndome, tiene un Bakugan en específico y utilizamos los atributos que ustedes utilizaban, por ejemplo… Danjuro y Mei utilizan el atributo Pyrus y el Bakugan de Danjuro es un Dragonoid y el de Mei es un Fortress, Joley, Kate y yo utilizamos Bakugan Sub terra, el de Joley es un Gorem, el de Kate es un Cicloid y el mío es un Leonidas **_"Leoress, para ser exacto"_**, Tai, Kosuke y la mejor amiga de mi hermana Hikary o Kary utilizan el atributo Haos, el de Tai es una Tigrera Haos **_"Pero del sexo masculino, además de que se llama Drigera"_**, el de Kosuke es… Bueno… Wavern… y el de Hikary… Se llama Aranaut **_"Me arriesgué a que dentro de unos años conozcan a la reina Fabia"_**, Ángel, obviamente, utiliza el atributo Darkus y, obviamente, su Bakugan es un Hydranoid Darkus, Taruho o Taru y Keith utilizan el atributo Aquos, el Bakugan de Taru es, por supuesto, un Preyas Aquos, y obviamente, el Bakugan de Keith es Sirenoid Aquos **_"Pero también del sexo masculino"_**, y por último, mi hermanita, que, si yo no utilizo el atributo Ventus, obviamente ella sí, y como utiliza el atributo Ventus como Oto-sama, su Bakugan es una Ventus Skyress, fin.**

**********************En otra dimensión********************

**Estaban dos niños caminando, un niño pelinegro y de ojos verdes muy aburrido y una niña de pelo plateado y de ojos azules muy seria.**

** Keith:-Aburrido-Genial, a Vestroia solo que en el pasado, bueno…**

** Stay:-Parándose en seco y seria-… Hagamos algo Keith, Yo voy tras Storm Skyress-sama, Hammer Gorem-sama y Alpha Hydranoid-sama, mientras que tú vas tras Blade Tigrera-sama y Preyas-sama junto con Preyas Angelo o Diablo-san…-Sacando un kunai y clavándolo en el suelo-… En cuanto los tengamos, nos encontraremos aquí y de inmediato vamos a ver cómo hacemos para encontrar a…-Enumerando-… Maxus Dragonoid-sama… ¿Bien?**

** Keith:-Preocupado-Ha-hai… **_"No me llamó Keith-kun… Es raro…"_

** Stay:-Sonriendo-Vámonos ya.**

** Keith: Hai.**

**Ambos salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, lo único que pudieron hacer estando bastante lejos como para que el otro no lo oyera fue decir…**

"_**Cuídate… Keith-kun/Stay-chan…"**_

…**Aunque… Ambos hubieran querido decir en verdad lo que sentía por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo, un sentimiento algo raro para algunos pequeños, pero no para ellos, **_**"Amor"…**_

… **Cuanto hubieran deseado decirle al otro un simple… Te quiero…**

…"_Aquél día vi llorar a un ángel, ése ángel eras tú… Juré más nunca volver a querer verte llorar… Mi querida Stay-chan…"/…"Tú fuiste el único que me comprendía, que me hacía sentir mejor, fuiste el que me sacó de la oscuridad, y ahora gracias a ti, se como amar… Keith-kun"…__** Extraído de los pensamientos y del corazón de Kohateichi… Kohaku y Suteichi…**_

_**Hasta aquí el cap 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a mí me encantó escribirlo… Por favor déjenme Reviews…**_


	5. Kazami POV, la herida en el corazón

**Aquí va el capítulo 4, éste capítulo en parte se divide y le deja una enseñanza a uno de los personajes.**

"_La venganza más cruel es el desprecio de toda venganza posible."- Johann Wolfgang Goethe._

"_Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.__"- Jean Jacques Rousseau._

"_Acabas de derramar lágrimas y lloraste como un niño, aunque no veamos el mañana lo protegeremos… Veamos llorar al sol del verano…"(Letra traducida al español)- Seven Oops._

"El odio alimenta mi alma... no necesito nada más..."

"_**Capítulo #4: "Kazami POV, la herida en el corazón"**_

**Stay POV:**

** No me puedo creer lo que hice, me he separado de mi mejor amigo en la vida, pero más que nada, la primera persona que hizo que abriera mi corazón, tal vez todo el mundo me dice que tenga cuidado de Keith-kun, que es idéntico a su padre así que juega con las chicas, pero conmigo es un caso diferente, Keith-kun es mi amigo y… No me lo puedo creer, yo misma digo que… ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KOHAKU VON HERZEN!, demo… Hay algo que me molesta justo ahora, no, no es Keith-kun… Es que… En éste momento, la Ventus Storm Skyress que yo conozco no es la misma que la de ésta época, tal vez parece tranquila, pero, igual que Oto-sama, es muy seria, fría, y, algunas veces en algunas batallas que ha tenido Oto-sama con otros que los peleadores del pasado no conocen… Es despiadada… ¿Por qué?, no lo sé… Pero si sé algo y es que… Hay una cosa llamada venganza, que es el origen del odio…**

**-¿En qué piensas Stay-san?-Me preguntó mi compañera y, una de mis mejores amigas, Ventus Tao Skyress.**

**-Nada Skyress-Le dije algo preocupada-¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Porque… Te conozco por tu mirada, y ésa mirada que tienes ahora es una que tenías hace tiempo, de temor, odio, venganza, tristeza… Desprecio… Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que algo te ocurre.**

**-Skyress… Perdóname por lo que te diré demo… No te metas en mi vida… Por favor…**

**-Stay-san… Te lo pregunto porque soy tu amiga y tú eres la mía… Me estás preocupando y…**

**-…¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS EN MI VIDA SKYRESS!...**

**-Huh… Go-gomen nasai…-Me dijo con un tono algo triste.**

**-Huh…-Suspiré-Sumimasen… Skyress…**

**-¿Ah?... H-hai… Demo… Sigo insistiendo en que tienes esa mirada de odio que tenías hace…**

**-…Tiempo… Ya lo sé… Tan solo no me mires así.**

**-… Oye… ¿Te digo de qué me acuerdo?, de ésa frase que te escuchaba decir en todo momento, ¿Cómo era?... **_**"El odio alimenta mi alma… No necesito nada más"…**_** ¿Lo recuerdas?**

**-Hmp…-Dije algo divertida y, algo raro en mí, sonriendo-Suertuda… Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, igual que lo hace Keith-kun.**

**-Ten cui…**

**-… Dado con él… Ya lo sé… Me lo dicen muchas personas… Muy bien cambiemos de tema, tenemos que encontrar a Hammer Gorem-sama, Alpha Hydranoid-sama y… A Storm Skyress-sama.**

**-Empecemos con el mismo orden en que los acabas de decir-Me dijo mucho más tranquila por lo que le dije.**

**-Hmp-Asentí sonriéndole, demo… Algo andaba mal, no me queda claro algo, y es que Skyress ¡NO ESTÁ CONFIANDO EN MÍ!**

**-Te lo pido Stay-san, no me tengas lástima así que quita esa sonrisa falsa de tu cara.**

**-…-No me lo puedo creer, no me creyó nunca, ¿Enserio soy tan mala actriz?**

**-… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te conozco por tu mirada?... También te conozco por la forma en que reaccionas, noto desde hace tiempo que sufres… Y tengo miedo de que sea por mi culpa… ¿Sabes lo que veo reflejado en tus ojos?, odio… Eso es lo que veo, y ahora cuando me fijo… Creo que veo que tus ojos son de un color muy rojo y que están muy opacos y sin vida, y por como tú y yo identificamos las cosas, veo que son rojos porque sientes… Odio, rencor y tristeza… ¿O me equivoco?... Stay-san…**

**-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Estaba respirando agitadamente, me dolía el pecho así que me lo aguantaba con la mano… No podía aguantar más, me dolía mucho lo que me decía Skyress, yo le estaba preocupando y mucho-… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… No… Aguanto más…-Caí al suelo perdiendo conciencia, solo escuchando…**

"_**¡Stay-san!… ¡STAY-SAN AGUANTA POR FAVOR... AGUANTA STAY-SAN POR FAVOR… SHIKARISHIRÓ!... ¡STAY-SAAAAN!…"**_

**Ya no se qué me pasó ni cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente, después de eso siento que me agarran del suelo y que me cargan, siento que no puedo respirar y que estoy muy débil, creo, que éste es mi fin…**

"_**Despierta… Por favor…"**_**-No conozco ésta voz…**

"_**Stay-san despierta"**_**-… Pero ésta sí que la conozco, es Skyress.**

**-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Todavía estoy respirando agitadamente, y siento que estoy hirviendo, ¿Estaré enferma?, no, es algo muy diferente-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Abro los ojos lentamente y los dejo entreabiertos, para encontrarme con Skyress y con otro Bakugan que conozco bien-¿Hammer… Gorem… Subterra?...**

**-…-El Bakugan nombrado asiente, ¿No se supone que era más… No se… Ablador?-Pero, ¿Quién eres?**

**-Me llamo Suteichi, demo… Me dicen Stay-Dije algo seria, como siempre.**

**-¿Y qué haces aquí?-Me preguntó.**

**-Hmp…-Reí divertida, si es que así se puede reír, él no cambia- Pues, no se lo puedo decir hasta no encontrar a los otros dos Bakugan.**

**-¿Otros dos?**

**-Skyress asintió-Alpha Hydranoid Darkus y Ventus Sotrm Skyress **_"Se siente raro decirle así a Oka-san…"_

**-Hmp…-Asentí simplemente sonriendo.**

**-¿Có-cómo es qué… De donde sacas todo eso?**

**-¿Que por qué lo sé?… Eso es confidencial, no se lo puedo decir, es un… Pequeño secreto.**

**-¿Siempre eres muy reservada?**

**-Igual que mi padre-Dije sonriendo, pero de una forma muy poco normal, sonreí de una forma maligna-Si confía en mí, por favor le pido que me acompañe.**

**-…-Estaba sorprendido, se notaba-Tranquila… Confío en ti ;)**

**Me había dejado debajo de un árbol y para completar estaba lloviendo, menos mal que siempre llevo conmigo una bufanda roja muy larga, cuando llueve y no tengo un paraguas cerca, como siempre llevo la bufanda, la amarro de una forma que me cubra tanto la cabeza que la lleve, como siempre, sobre los hombros, es muy típico en mí, tomé mi mochila, saqué mi bakugaunttlet de éste y transformé a Hammer Gorem-sama a su forma de esfera, enserio que se veía sorprendido, no miento.**

**-¿Siempre eres tan seria?-Me preguntó Hammer Gorem-sama.**

**-No… Solo cuando la situación lo amerita-Le dije sonriendo.**

**-Me recuerdas bastante a… Un amigo…**

**-¿Shun Kazami?-Le preguntó Skyress.**

**-¿Eh?... ¿Enserio adivinaste?, **_"Esto ya es imposible… ¿Cómo diablos lo adivinaron ésta vez?, esto ya no puede ser una coincidencia"_

**-**_"Creo que sé lo que está pensando, que fastidio, ahora en cuanto les encuentre a todos tengo que dar explicacio…"_

**-Stay-san, ¿Escuchaste eso?**

**-Asentí-La verdad es que si**

"_**¡Hey Gorem!... ¡Por aquí!"**_

**-Es Sky…**

**-Ya sé, conozco su voz-Le dije cortantemente.**

**-Hay perdón señorita.**

**-¡Hey Gorem!, ¿Eh, quién es la niña?-Si, era mi peor pesadilla en ésta época, la compañera de mi padre, mi guardiana Bakugan y madre de mi compañera… Storm Skyress-sama.**

**-La niña tiene nombre, y es Suteichi Shiori Namikaze-Le dije muy cortantemente, nunca soy así con ella, pero no me queda de otra.**

**-Mucho gusto, Suteichi Shiori Namikaze…**

**-Dime Suteichi-Otra vez seria, eso ya es normal, uno se acostumbra.**

**-De acuerdo… Suteichi…**

**Después de que me dijo esto, se hizo un silencio muy incómodo y empezó a soplar un viento muy fuerte y empezaron a volar las hojas de los árboles, no solo las hojas, mi cabello también empezó a moverse y la lluvia no paraba, cuando esto pasaba alrededor mío, significa solo una cosa, una simple cosa… Una pequeña amenaza que yo conozco, o al menos yo pienso que sería una amenaza conmigo estando en ésta época, odio esto…**

**-Stay-san… ¿Sabes lo que significa?-Me dijo Skyress muy preocupada.**

**-Apresuremos el paso, sino nos va a alcanzar-Dije un poco asustada-Detesto esto, odio cuando se aparece en un momento inoportuno-Salí corriendo con los tres Bakugan en su forma de esfera, no me lo puedo creer… ¿No se supone que aparecería hasta dentro de dos años?... Raikibird-san… La… No… No me atrevo a decirlo…-Keith-kun… Espero que tengas más cuidado que yo… Por favor…-No puedo evitar querer ponerme a llorar, demo… No puedo… No puedo volver a llorar, no otra vez.**

**-Stay-san… Si es Keith lo que pasa… Entonces…**

**-…Mejor sigue tu consejo pero con Merman y no me hables de Keith-kun en éste momento…-Le dije muy molesta.**

**-S-Stay-san… ¿Por… Por qué lo dices?...-Me dijo con un tono triste.**

**-¿Crees que soy tonta?, después arreglamos esto-Le dije aún más molesta, un minuto, no puede ser, ¿Qué diablos he hecho?-Go-gomen nasai Skyress…**

**-Tra-tranquila… N-no quisis-te decir eso.**

**-**_"Oto-sama… ¿Cómo hago para qué confíen en mí?... Oka-sama… ¿Cómo hago para evitar una pelea como tú haces?... Por favor, ¿Ni siquiera soy capaz de evitar una simple pelea?... ¡Oh por Kami, soy patética!"_**-Sacudo la cabeza ferozmente.**

**-Si quieres un beso de él, entonces vamos a buscarlo-Dijo mi entrometida amiga.**

**-Hmp… El que juega con fuego se quema, mejor ni hables porque aunque sea pequeña, para mi edad, entiendo bien las cosas, y no solo eso, también sé perfectamente que no soy la única, tu también quieres uno de Merman.**

**-¡Por Kami, vaya gundaliana, neathiana y humana que eres así que cállate por favor!-Dijo Skyress muy apenada.**

**-No me gusta interrumpir pero… ¿A quién buscan?-Nos preguntó mi pesadilla en forma de esfera Ventus.**

**-¿Eh?-Dijimos algo apenadas Skyress y yo, se nos había olvidado que estaban cierta esfera marrón y otra cierta esfera verde con nosotros.**

**-Buscan también a Hydranoid-Dijo Hammer Gorem-sama.**

**-…-Se hizo otro silencio muy incómodo, odio estos silencios, me recuerdan a tristeza, soledad, odio… A oscuridad… Odio eso, la oscuridad…-… Eeehhh… Creo que… Por mí está bien…**

**-**_"Storm Skyress-sama… Me entristeció bastante el encontrármela, la dejaba para el final ya que no quería verla, me asustaba, me dio miedo porque… Porque… Porque ella y éste lugar… Me trae un mal recuerdo… Uno muy malo"_**-Cierro los ojos-**_"Storm Skyress-sama… ¿Doshte?..."__"… Suteichi… ¡CORRE!" __… ¡NO LE PIENSO DEJAR!...__**(**__**"ÉSE FUE MI ERROR… PENSAR QUE YO, YO… AUNQUE SEA LA HIJA DE MI PADRE… YO… SOY UNA GUNDALIANA, LA CLASE DE GUNDALIANA QUE LE QUITÓ A STORM SKYRESS-SAMA A SU… NADA…")**__ … ¡SUTEICHI AHORA VETE RÁPIDO DE REGRESO A NEATHIA… AHORA!... __"Storm… Skyress… Sama…"… __**("ME PUSE A LLORAR… Y SALÍ CORRIENDO, NO SÉ Y NUNCA SUPE CUÁNTO CORRÍ, EMPECÉ A COMBULCIONAR, NO PODIA RESPIRAR, QUERÍA ESTAR TIRADA EN EL SUELO LLORANRO, LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ DE ÉSE MOMENTO ES QUE… ME DOLIÓ… ME DEJÓ UNA HERIDA EN EL CORAZÓN VERLA ASÍ… NUNCA ME LLEGÓ A HABLAR DE ÉSA FORMA… ME RECORDÓ… A CUANDO ESTABA SOLA EN ÉSA OSCURIDAD EN GUNDALIA, SOLAMENTE SKYRESS, RHINCE, RIN, LINEHALT, VLADITOR Y YO… NADIE MÁS… PERO AÚN ASÍ CASI NUNCA HABLABAMOS CON EL OTRO, NOS SENTÍAMOS EN COMPLETA SOLEDAD…")**_**-Abro los ojos soltando nada más unas pequeñas lágrimas solamente en el ojo derecho… Si raro, ya lo sé…**

**Fin POV:**

**Los latidos del corazón se aceleraban violentamente, un sudor frío empezó a correr por su cuerpo y su respiración estaba cada vez más agitada… No podía aguantar más… ya casi volvía a caer inconsciente al piso, y ésta vez… No habría nadie que le salvara, a ella le parecía una coincidencia que uno de los Bakugan al que buscaba le salvara, ¿Pero que luego al rato se encuentre a otro de los Bakugan que buscaba?, eso ya no puede ser coincidencia… No puede ser coincidencia…**

**Stay POV:**

** Ya no sé si aguanto más… No puedo aguantar más… Pero dudo de que alguien me salve como hizo Hammer Gorem-sama… Era coincidencia lo primero, pero lo segundo, ya no pudo ser más raro, y si llega a pasar que llego a caer al suelo y que Alpha Hydranoid-sama me salve… Ya no sería una simple coincidencia… Y todo el viento que sopló… Por causa de Raikibird… Ya no es coincidencia… Tengo un mal presentimiento… Uno muy malo…**

**-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-No puedo parar de respirar de ésta forma… No aguanto más… Es injusto… ¿Qué diablos pasa?...-…Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Me aguanto el pecho más fuerte que antes, creo que no voy a aguantar más-… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Caí otra vez al suelo, pero ésta vez no sé si alguien me ayudará… lo único que puede hacer es volver a levantarme y seguir adelante… Pero ni eso funciona… El cuerpo no me responde, es como si estuviera pegada al suelo… Vuelvo a decir… ¡NO ES JUSTO!**

**Fin POV:**

**/En el Futuro/**

**No solamente a una niña de 8 años en el pasado se le aceleraba la respiración, también a su padre… Eso ya no era normal en ellos, también sería una gran coincidencia si a cierto pelinegro de ojos azules le pasara lo mismo, pero también si en el pasado a cierto pelinegro de ojos ámbar le pasara igual, y, sin duda no era coincidencia, que a los cuatro o mejor dicho a los tres les pasara lo mismo, en el mismo momento pero en lugares diferentes… Ya ni sería una simple coincidencia…**

**-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-El pelinegro de ojos ámbar adulto también estaba respirando agitadamente, se encontraba acostado en su cama con uno de sus brazos tapándose la cara y también un sudor frío surcaba su rostro-… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…**

**Una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules muy preocupada se encontraba sentada a su lado**

**-Shun-kun… ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó preocupada.**

**-Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf… Arf…-Frunció el seño ante el comentario preocupante de su esposa, no le gustaba preocuparle ya que si la preocupaba demasiado el resultado sería que ella se pondría a llorar, y a él le rompía el corazón verla llorar, suspiró derrotado-… Creo que no… Arf… Arf… Me encuentro bien…-Después de decir esto, solo sintió los labios de su esposa sobre los suyos, como en Vestroia en el pasado un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y los cabellos de la mujer que a él tanto ama empezaron a moverse con la brisa, como siempre hacía cuando eso pasaba, le acomodaba los hermosos cabellos dorados que a él tanto le hacían suspirar tan solo para poder ver su rostro, ella siempre estaba acostumbrada a ello-Perdona por preocuparte… Tan solo con estar a tu lado y con verte me siento bien…**

**-Shun-kun… Tal vez todo el mundo pensara que eres muy reservado pero… Para mí siempre fuiste muy dulce… Y… Si tú no hubieses aparecido… Ésta Neathiana jamás había encontrado la razón de ser más fuerte…**

**-… Pero… Si tú no hubieses llegado a mi vida cuando éramos niños… Éste Gundaliano solitario jamás hubiera sabido lo que era volver a tener una familia-Le sonrió con una de las pocas sonrisas que da, una de las pocas sonrisas que habían sido siempre para sus hermanas y para su Skyress… Pero ahora, era una simple sonrisa muy común para su esposa, su Skyress y para más que nadie… Para su hija… Suteichi Shiori Kazami…**

**-¡QUE ASCO, NO SÉ SI QUIERO QUE MI AMIGA NEATHIANA TENGA MÁS HIJOS, Y NO SÉ SI QUIERO VER A YAMATO CUANDO REGRESE QUE LA PRIMERA NOTICIA QUE SE LE DÉ SEA QUE VA A TENER OTRO HERMANITO!-Dijo cierta esfera marrón.**

**-¡LEONIDAS!-Gritó la mujer de cabellos dorados muy sonrojada.**

**-**_"¡Estúpida copia de Dragonoid de pacotilla, que mal pensado eres a pesar de ser un Bakugan!"_**-Pensó el pelinegro viendo molesto a la esfera marrón y con un leve sonrojo.**

**-Vámonos Leonidas, ya déjalos tranquilos, si quieren otro hijo déjalos…**

**-¡SKYRESS!-Gritó el hombre de cabellos negros.**

**-Jajajajaja…-Se reía la madre de Suteichi y Yamato.**

**Tras la puerta de la habitación de los dos adultos, se encontraba el chico de pelo negro y de ojos azules mejor conocido como Yamato, pero conocido actualmente como Shun…**

**-Mirando en la habitación-Si… Tendré familia después de todo…-Mirando al suelo-… Pero dentro de mucho tiempo…**

**-Con que… Eres Shun-sama de niño en el cuerpo de mi amigo Yamato-Le dijo una esfera marrón a Shun sobre su hombro.**

**-Sí, y tú debes ser Leoress Subterra el Bakugan de Yamato y el hijo mayor de Leonidas y Skyress… Un gusto…-Le dijo serio a la esfera marrón.**

**-Eres muy listo… En verdad eres Shun-sama.**

**-Hum…**

**-¿Eres Shun-sama o Mato-san?**

**-Hum… Ni que haya podido regresar tan fácil a mi cuerpo.**

**/En el Pasado (Vestroia después de un rato)/**

**Se podía ver a una niña de cabello plateado y ojos azules con un Bakugaunttlet de color verde, un Bakugan con tres cabezas, y a otro Bakugan con alas de ángel, forma humana y de color verde con negro y dorado.**

**-¿Y bien, confías en mí después de esto?-Preguntó la niña.**

**-Stay-chan…-Susurró el Bakugan Ventus seudo ángel.**

**-Tal vez… Pero dime cómo te llamas-Le respondió el Bakugan de tres cabezas.**

**-Suteichi Namikaze… Mejor conocida como…**

**Fin Capítulo Nº 4**

**Jajaja, les dejaré con el suspenso.**

**Hydranoid: Mala, me dejaste perder la batalla, quién es esa niña, ¿Qué quiere de Gorem, Skyress y de mí, por qué está aquí en Vestroia, volveré a ver a Alice?**

**Quise dejarte perder la batalla, lo averiguarán muy pronto, quiere llevarlos a una parte, les está buscando y tal vez volverás a ver a Alice.**

**Hydranoid: ¡SIIII!**

**Shun A: Le llegas a hacer algo a mi hija y vas a ver.**

**Padre sobreprotector, ni mi padre es así…**

**Yamato (Shun N): Será porque…**

**Suteichi:-Le tapa la boca a su hermano-¡CALLA!**

**Muy bien… Hasta aquí, déjenme Reviews Pliz… Suteichi-Kazami fuera paz (^-^)/ **


	6. Von Herzen POV, mi maldición es confiar

Aquí con otro capítulo wiii… Debo decir que me dolió escribir cuando Skyress lastimó a Stay (Emocionalmente), y creer que Stay le respeta ¬¬

Storm Skyress: ¡OYE!

Pobrecilla T-T

"_La confianza perdida es difícil de recuperar, porque la confianza no crece como las uñas.__"-Johannes Brahms_

_**Capítulo #5: "Von Herzen POV, mi maldición es confiar"**_

**Keith POV:**

** En este momento, tengo la cabeza en otro lugar, no creo que pueda completar la misión. Yo no era peleador y no me gustaban las batallas, era como mi mamá, pero cuando él nos dejó… Yo tenía que tomar su lugar, Michael Von Herzen, mi hermano mayor. ¿Qué pasó con él?... Nos dejó…**

"_Flashback/Fin POV:"_

_Era un día de invierno muy tranquilo para el grupo de nuevos peleadores Bakugan __("Keith: Después de que todos nuestros padres fueran peleadores, nos dejaron esa carga a nosotros, cuando me refiero a nosotros me refiero a los que somos mayores porque los demás eran todavía pequeños, a excepción de Kary. Stay, Ángel, Taru, Mei y yo somos unos de los mayores, ahorita tenemos 8 años, Matt-san, Tai-san, Kathe-san, Serena-san, Kosuke-san y Manta-san son los mayores, sin contar al que nos dejó… Mi hermano mayor Michael, y Kary, bueno, Kary actualmente tiene 7")__ hasta que empezó una tormenta de nieve muy fuerte, el mayor de los Von Herzen era el líder del grupo hasta ahora._

_ Michael: ¡No nos queda de otra, están por regresar así que tenemos que detenerlos!_

_ Stay:-Preocupada ("Keith: Stay era la que más se preocupaba en el equipo… Hasta ahora, porque, se ha vuelto más fría y reservada, se preocupaba por mi hermano hasta que él nos abandonó. Stay era la segunda al mando del equipo")-Pero Michael, las probabilidades de salir vivos de ésta batalla es nula. Podríamos morir Michael._

_ Keith: Nissan, Stay-chan tiene razón, las probabilidades de que todos salgamos vivos de ésta… Es nula._

_ Michael:-Riendo socarronamente-Es que… Son unos cobardes-Voltea a ver a sus "amigos"-Son unos miedosos chicos, y más para no darse cuenta de que su "LÍDER" es un espía de "ELLOS"_

_ Ángel:-Asustado ("Keith: Todos lo estábamos, mi hermano mayor, nuestro líder… Siempre fue su espía")-Nissan… Tú eres un…_

_ Matt:-Molesto pero asustado-… Espía…_

_("Keith: Empezó la batalla y mi hermano tenía la ventaja, nos dejó tirados en el suelo a todos, todos quedamos inconscientes y al despertar nos encontrábamos cada uno en nuestras casas, les contamos todo a nuestros superiores que son nuestros padres. Mamá se puso a llorar y nuestros padres asignaron a un nuevo líder del grupo, Suteichi Kazami la peleadora número 1 en el mundo en los inter-espacios Bakugan")_

"_Fin del Flashback/Keith POV:"_

** Desde ese momento… No volví a hablar de mi hermano, yo le respetaba, él era mi ejemplo y… Me ha decepcionado, y más con lo que le dijo a mi mejor amiga Stay-chan…-Cierro los ojos-**_"Je… Con que la pequeña hija "engendra" del rey de Gundalia se quiere hacer la valiente…"_

**-Keith, Keith… Keith despierta-Me empezó a hablar mi compañero Water Sirenoid (^^ Gomene, es lo que se me ocurrió, como sea… *Cof*… *Cof*… Es una versión masculina de Sirenoid)**

**-¿Eh?... Estoy despierto tranquilo… Es solo que… Bueno… Me estoy preocupando por Stay-chan… Es que, ¿Qué ocurre si Michael y los demás la están buscando, o a nosotros cuatro?-Le dije muy preocupado pero, con el seño fruncido, odio demasiado a mi hermano mayor.**

**-¡Ah!... Cálmate Keith que sabes perfectamente que ni Stay ni Skyress son chicas fáciles de… "Detener", si sabes a lo que me refiero… ^^**

**-Tienes razón, después de todo… Stay es hija del señor Kazami lo que le hace imparable y sobre Skyress… Tú y Stay son quienes les conocen demasiado bien a Skyress… Jajajaja…-Me puse a reír ya que sé perfectamente que mi gran amigo Sirenoid está enamorado del Bakugan de mi mejor amiga Suteichi Shiori Kazami.**

**-¡CÁ-CÁLLATE… KE-KEITH!-Dijo Sirenoid más que apenado.**

"_-Keith-kun… Regresa a casa que ya encontré a Preyas junto con Ángelo/Diablo y a Tigrera, por favor, regresa a casa"_**-Escuché la voz de mi amiga Stay.**

**Es normal que nos comuniquemos de esa forma, no sé cómo, pero solo ocurre. Tengo entendido también del padre de Simon (Se pronuncia Saimon) y de Anubis Ra que, a él y su esposa les pasaba lo mismo cuando peleaban por Mag Mel (Ejem, para el que no lo sepa, me refiero a Anubias y a Sellon ^u^)**

"_-Entiendo… Solo ten cuidado ¡MI! Stay"_**-Dije o al menos pensé asintiendo-Vámonos Sirenoid.**

**-Pero, ¿Qué pasó con buscar a Blade Tigrera-sama y a Preyas-sama con Ángelo/Diablo?**

**-Stay-chan y Skyress ya les encontraron a todos, más bien, ya se dirigían a la tierra.**

**-A ok, ¡VÁMONOS!**

**-A veces pienso que te la pasas demasiado tiempo con Drag.**

**-Tranquilízate, la estupidez es contagiosa pero solamente cuando uno está distraído.**

**-Buen punto porque si no, ya fuésemos un par de idiotas como Danjuro y Drag.**

**Fin POV:**

**/En el futuro/**

**¡ATCHÚ!-Estornudaron un niño de cabello marrón y ojos marrones junto con una esfera Bakugan Pyrus**

**Salud-Le dijeron los que estaban alrededor de él.**

**¿Quién estará hablando de ustedes dos?-Preguntó divertida una mujer de cabello celeste.**

**Creo que Keith-Dijo la esfera Pyrus.**

**/En el pasado/**

**Todavía se encontraban el peliplateado y la esfera azul en Vestroia, iban a regresar al punto marcado para poder regresar al futuro; pero se les apareció un chico de cabello castaño y parado, ojos negros y 6 años mayor que él además de poseer un Bakugan Haos.**

** Chico: Vaya, con que estás aquí en Vestroia, ¿Se puede saber por qué?**

** Keith:-Sorprendido-¡Kotaru!**

** Kotaru: ¡Responde o el gran Kotaru Santana te hará pagar!**

** Keith: ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ, VIENES POR STAY-CHAN?-Se tapó la boca con ambas manos por lo que dijo.**

** Kotaru:-Con una mirada pícara-Ajá, con que estás con Kazami Suteichi… ¿Por qué?**

** Keith: ¡AUNQUE LO SUPIERA JAMÁS TE LO DIRÍA!**

** Kotaru:-Preocupado-Keith yo…**

** Keith: ¡JAMÁS!**

**Keith estaba dispuesto a irse pero el castaño lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la camisa**

** Keith: ¡OYE IDIOTA ¿QUÉ TE PASA, ESTÁS LOCO?, CASI ME AHORCAS!-Dijo para darle un puñetazo pero el castaño sujetó el puño del peliplata antes de que hiciera contacto.**

** Kotaru: ¡¿QUIÉRES ESCUCHARME?, solo confía en mí Keith.**

** Keith: ¡CLARO QUE NO, TÚ ERES UNO DE LOS QUE NOS TRAICIONÓ; TÚ, MI SUPUESTO HERMANO MICHAEL, EL MEJOR AMIGO DE MATT-SAN LLAMADO ZETSUO, CROSS GRAV, MI GRAN AMIGO GRAY PROVE PHARAO; ¿QUIÉRES QUE MENCIONÉ A MÁS GENTE COMO TÚ?...**

** Kotaru: Confía en mí Keith, por favor…**

** Keith: ¡No lo haré!, ya no puedo cegarme con la confianza después de que ustedes, mis sempais, nos traicionaran a todos.**

** Kotaru: Confía en mí por favor… Por favor, como en los viejos tiempos.**

** Keith:-Sonriendo-De acuerdo **_"Ja… Mejor confía en mí de la misma forma en que yo "CONFÍO" en ti Kotaru"_**.**

** Kotaru: ¡Genial Keith!**

***En otro lugar***

** Stay: ¡SILENT STRIKE, ATACA A HADES!**

**Suteichi, su Bakugan y un ¡¿Mechtogan? Se encontraban peleando contra un Bakugan Darkus y un chico vestal de cabello blanco y ojos azules que la pelinegra reconocía perfectamente.**

** Stay: ¡Detente ya Gray, sabes que podemos seguir siendo amigos y que podemos hacerle pagar por a ti quitarte a tus hermanos y a mí quitarme a Hawktor y a Griffon!**

** Gray:-Risa (Pero de hiena ¬¬)-Stay, tú sabes no solo quiero eso, también quiero ser parte de los peleadores otra vez pero… Aunque quisiera no puedo-Se mostraba triste pero estaba sacando la lengua (Estilo KISS como hacía su padre ¬¬)-Pero si te aseguro Stay-chan, que regresaré… Pero solo por ti-Se acerca a la pelinegra y le besa en la frente para luego irse con su Bakugan.**

** Silent Strike:-Mirando a Stay.**

** Stay: Tranquilo, solo confía en él.**

**Silent Strike solo desapareció en un haz de luz de color verde que fue directo a un Bakumetro verde que tenía Stay en lugar de tener un Bakugauntlet (Bakumeter como los de Mechtanium Surge), después de ello terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas aguantándose la cabeza con ambas manos**

** Stay: ¡Agh… Aaahhh… Aahh aaaghhh…!**

** Storm Skyress: ¡¿Estás bien?**

** Stay:-Levantándose con una mano aguantándose la cabeza-Solo… Solo es un dolor de cabeza…**

***En donde Keith***

**Keith también cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con ambas manos, el castaño tenía una gran cara de preocupación, hace tiempo les pasaba a Keith, a Stay, a Ángel, a Anubis Ra y a Simon pero nunca supo por qué.**

** Kotaru:-Aguantando a Keith-¿E-estás bien… Ke-ith?**

** Keith:-Cae desmayado siendo sujetado por Kotaru.**

** Kotaru: ¡KEITH, KEITH, DESPIERTA KEITH POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA KEITH, REACCIONA… KEIIIIIIITH…!... ¡Maldición Keith despierta, mejor le llevo de regreso a la tierra!**

** Sirenoid: No…**

** Kotaru: ¿Eh?...**

** Sirenoid: El padre de Stay dijo que en cuanto viniéramos a hacer lo que teníamos que hacer, que Keith y yo y que Stay y Skyress regresáramos a Gundalia.**

** Kotaru: Entonces llévame rápido a Gundalia por favor, es para llevar a Keith allá como el padre de Stay les dijo a ustedes.**

** Sirenoid:-Asintiendo-Hmp…**

**/En el futuro/**

"**Klaus POV:"**

** Maldición, ni Kohaku ni Suteichi han llegado y ya Shun y yo nos estamos preocupando demasiado… Maldición, ¿Cómo pudimos haberles mandado al pasado?...**

**-Klaus-Empezó a hablar el rey de Gundalia, en otras palabras, Shun desde el escritorio de su despacho.**

**-¿Eh, qué pasa?-Le terminé preguntando yo a Shun, lo conozco demasiado bien pues eso es lo que hace que me dé cuenta por su mirada que me está tratando de decir **_"¿Tú también estás preocupado?"_**-¡Pues claro que yo también estoy preocupado, ni modo!**

**-…. ¬¬**

**-Okey ya entendí pero deja de mirarme así-Shun solo asintió-El que me mires de esa manera en forma humana es una cosa, pero que me mires de esa manera en forma Gundaliana da miedo.**

**-Tiene que darlo…-Dijo algo divertido, trama algo ¬¬, lo conozco.**

**-Como sea… ¿Cuándo crees que regresen?**

**Shun solo suspiró-No lo sé Klaus, sinceramente no lo sé-Dijo también preocupado.**

**Se abrió la puerta del despacho de Shun y entraron Kohaku que estaba desmayado siendo sujetado por… ¡¿KOTARU SANTANA?**

**-¡¿QUÉ HACES CON MI HIJO KOTARU?-Le grité, estaba completamente molesto por verle.**

**-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ KOTARU, DEJA A KOHAKU Y ABANDONA GUNDALIA INMEDIATAMENTE, NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER CON TU PATÉTICO GRUPO!-Terminó por decir Shun levantándose de su asiento con los estribos ya perdidos, y eso en verdad es difícil de lograr.**

**-¡Por favor Rey Shun escúcheme un minuto!-Parecía desesperado.**

**Miré a Shun algo… Esperanzado pero él solo me miró serio-Shun…**

**-No… Kotaru será mejor que dejes a Kohaku y que regreses a la tierra… ¡ALÉJATE INMEDIATAMENTE KOTARU!-Sentenció Shun y Kotaru solo dejó a Kohaku en el suelo.**

**-Todo lo que ustedes piensan de mí es erróneo porque solamente intentaba ayudar, lo siento…-Kotaru se fue y Shun y yo nos acercamos inmediatamente a Kohaku para ver qué pasaba.**

**-He, despierta Kohaku, despierta-Empezamos a moverle pero Kohaku apenas y se movía.**

**-Ummm… ¿Eh… Qué pasó?... O-to-san… Rey Shun… ¿Qué ocurrió?...-Empezó a reaccionar pero completamente mareado.**

**-Eso es lo que queremos que nos cuentes hijo-Empecé a hablar pero Kohaku no decía nada-¿Qué ocurrió con Suteichi?**

**-De eso si me acuerdo.**

"_**Fin POV:"**_

**/En el Pasado/**

**Los peleadores se encontraban en el restaurante de Runo viendo si le podían sacar algo de información al hijo de su amigo pelinegro.**

**-¿Tienes novia?-Preguntó la pelinaranja de la misma forma en que preguntaría la peliplata.**

**-No, pero tengo una idea de quién quisiera que fuese mi no… Ugh…-Se empezó a rascar los ojos.**

**-¿Qué ocurre Matt?... ¿Pasa algo malo?...-Preguntó la chica de cabello celeste preocupada.**

**-**_"No puede ser… ¿Otra vez?, eso significa que a mi hermana también…"_**-Pensó el pelinegro mientras se seguía rascando los ojos.**

**Pero mientras los peleadores se encontraban preguntándole a Matt si se encontraba bien; una niña de cabello negro como la noche, una venda que le tapaba los ojos, una bufanda larga de color roja, una camisa plateada de cuello alto que se abría con un cierre, un short negro unos centímetros sobre las rodillas, una gabardina morada oscura sin verde sin mangas que terminaba en puntas hasta las rodillas, muñequeras negras hasta un poco debajo de los codos, sandalias ninjas hasta las rodillas y una mochila de lado de color beige; se encontraba entrando al restaurante completamente seria.**

**-Disculpa, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Preguntó la chica de cabello celeste.**

**-¿Eh?... Yo…-Empezó a tartamudear.**

**La chica se agachó a su altura y empezó a mirarle sorprendida-¿Eres ciega pequeña?-Preguntó preocupada.**

**-Yo… S-si… Más o menos… **_"¿Eh?... Creo que ya puedo ver otra vez…"_**… Más o menos, algunas veces sí y algunas veces no…-Dijo con una sonrisa y quitándose la venda dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules.**

**-¿Estás bien Shun?-Le preguntó el chico castaño.**

**-Sí, ya estoy mejor-Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar-Me… Me voy a mi casa, hasta luego-Dijo para pasar al lado de la chica de cabello negro y luego irse, no sin escuchar un simple…**

"_**Hola Onnisan"**_

"_**Hola hermanita"-Le respondió.**_

**-¿Disculpen, son los peleadores Bakugan?-Preguntó inocentemente la niña.**

**-¡Por supuesto!**

**-Pero… ¿Quién eres?-Preguntó el peleador Aquos.**

**-Me llamo Suteichi, Suteichi Shiori Kazami…**

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Reencuentro y Peligro

_**Gracias por los Reviews que me dejaron, aquí va otro de mis raros capítulos de Mi Padre Soy Yo**_

_**Mi Padre Soy Yo**_

_-Me llamo Suteichi, Suteichi Shiori Kazami…_

_Continuación…_

_**Capítulo #6: "Reencuentro y Peligro"**_

** Dan: ¡Espera un minuto, ¿Dijiste Kazami?**

** Suteichi: Me llamo Suteichi Shiori Kazami y soy la hija menor de Shun Kazami, es decir, soy la hermana menor de Yamato Kazami.**

** Relena:-Sonriendo-Entonces… ¿Eres mi sobrina?**

** Suteichi:-Sonriendo-Sep.**

** Runo: Siéntate Suteichi, nadie te va a comer.**

** Suteichi:-Sonriendo-Gra-gracias-Se sienta al lado de Runo y suspira-Como sea, quiero hacerles felices así que…-Saca 6 Bakugan de uno de los dos bolsillos de su gabardina-Tengan, creo que conocerán a estos Bakugan.**

** Runo:-Emocionada-¡Tigrera!-Agarra al Haos.**

** Marucho:-Emocionado-¡Oh Preyas, y Ángelo y Diablo!-Agarra a los dos Aquos.**

** Alice:-De la misma forma que sus dos amigos-¡Hydranoid!-Agarra al Darkus.**

** Dan: Y Skyress y Gorem… Pero, ¿Y Drago?-Preguntó.**

** Suteichi:-Seria-Lo siento pero no tuve tiempo de buscarle en el centro de Vestroia.**

** Relena:-Triste-¿Tienes a Sorabird y a Kazebird, o a Monarus?**

** Suteichi: Lo siento tía Relena pero no, apenas y pude salir a tiempo de Vestroia**

** Hydranoid:-En el hombro de Alice-Y es muy buena peleando, ella y su Bakugan me derrotaron sin ninguna dificultad.**

** Alice:-Sorprendida-¿De verdad?**

** Storm Skyress: Es muy buena peleando.**

** Tao Skyress:-Salta del hombro de la pelinegra de ojos azules-Digamos que, es hereditario-Voltea a ver a su amiga de ojos azules-¿No es así Stay-san?**

** Stay:-Sonriendo-S-si… D-de hecho así pa-parece…**

** Runo:-Subiéndose la manga de la camisa-Si eres tan buena peleadora, entonces demuéstralo.**

** Stay:-Con una mano en la barbilla-Mmmm… No lo sé, ¿Podrás contra mi atributo Ventus?**

** Runo: ¡Pues claro!**

** Marucho: Dejémos la pelea para otromomento o para elfuturo, ¿No tienes que regresar al futuro Suteichi?**

** Stay: Tendría que… Pero la cosa con la que vine al pasado se averió así que creo que no puedo regresar aún… Pero por lo menos tengo justificante para el instituto Bakugan.**

** Los demás:-Emocionados-¿Instituto Bakugan?**

** Stay: Una escuela como cualquier otra pero que tiene clases en específico para los peleadores Bakugan, o sea, cualquier niño o niña de nuestro tiempo.**

** Dan: ¡Genial!**

** Stay: Aunque… Nos dividen por 1º año, 2º año, 3º año, 4º año, y 5º año que son los de último año; también nos dividen por especie en algunas clases… Digo por especies porque hay otras dimensiones que utilizan Bakugan…**

** Los demás: ¡Cool!... ¿En cuál año estás?**

** Stay:-Con una mano en la barbilla-Mmmm… 3º año, y soy la mejor de mi clase.**

** Marucho: Pero… Si no tienes en donde quedarte, te puedes quedar en mi casa.**

** Stay: ¿Eh?... N-no quisiera… Cau-sar moles-molestias…**

** Runo:-Pegándole un zape en la cabeza a Marucho-Si quieres, le podemos explicar las cosas a mis padres y te puedes quedar con nosotros.**

** Stay: Pe-pero…**

** Runo: Nada de peros, eres hija de Shun y la hermanita de Matt lo que hace que aquí podemos ser todos amigos-Con una sonrisa.**

** Stay:-Sorprendida pero sonrojada-**_"Yo conozco esa sonrisa… Es la misma sonrisa que pone Danjuro cada vez que estoy triste y él termina animándome"_**-Pensó sonriendo-A-arigatou… Ru-Runo-sama…**

** Alice:-Sonriendo-Y más tarde vamos al centro comercial.**

** Stay: Pe-pero… Yo no… Yo no tengo con qué pagar…**

** Marucho:-Sonriendo-Tranquila, yo lo pago (N/A: ¡QUE BONITO, Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE TARUHO ERA BUENO CON SUTEICHI! ^^/Marucho: ¿Qué? O.O/N/A: No nada ^/^)**

** Stay: Gra-gracias… Pe-pero…-Puso una cara triste.**

** Los demás: ¡Nada de peros!**

**Runo y Suteichi le fueron a explicar todo a los padres de Runo y ellos dijeron que Suteichi si se podía quedar, llegó la tarde y todos ya estaban listos para irse**

** Dan: Vámonos…**

**Dan estaba vestido con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta roja, un pantalón jean, unos zapatos deportivos de color negro con franjas rojas y sus típicos lentes sobre la cabeza.**

** Runo: ¡Cálmate, Marucho nos iba a llevar y no ha llegado!**

**Runo iba vestida con una chaqueta sin mangas de color blanco, una camisa manga corta amarilla con detalles en naranja, una falda de color blanco, unas sandalias transparentes y su cabello suelto.**

** Stay:-Sonriendo-**_"Enserio que sí se peleaban cuando eran niños"_** Jajaja… Parecen esposos…**

**Suteichi iba vestida con su vestido negro, su bufanda roja sobre los hombros, sus sandalias ninjas hasta las rodillas, su cabello suelto y una gargantilla verde oscuro en el cuello como un collar (N/A: Como el de Shun en Mechtanium Surge).**

** Dan/Runo:-Sonrojados-¡NO SOMOS PAREJA!**

** Alice:-Con una sonrisa-Parecen.**

**Alice iba vestida con una camisa morada con una manga larga y la otra sin manga, un falda sobre las rodillas color gris, unas sandalias morado claro y su cabello suelto como siempre.**

**Marucho ya iba llegando a casa de Runo con Julie y Relena**

** Marucho: Hola chicos.**

** Julie: ¡Hola, tú debes ser Suteichi!**

**Marucho estaba vestido con una camisa corta blanca y el color de las mangas de color azul, un pantalón jean y unos zapatos negros.**

**Julie estaba vestida con una camisa straple de color blanco con un corazón rosado en medio, una falda rosada, botas blancas con detalles en marrón y su cabello suelto con una pinza con una "J" de color marrón.**

** Relena: Hola Suteichi.**

**Y Relena estaba vestida con una camisa sin mangas verde con un cierre en medio de color amarillo claro, con una falda de jean, sandalias amarillas y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.**

** Stay: Hola tía Relena…**

**Fueron al centro comercial pero por tanto apuro de Julie, tropezó con Relena y cayó al suelo llorando porque se raspó un poco.**

** Stay: **_"Oto-san tenía razón, cuando era más pequeña me parezco a tía Relena… Y más cuando me ponía a llorar" _**Tranqui Relena, es solo un simple rasponcito-Dijo completamente fría como su padre.**

** Relena: Eres unos años menor que yo, ¿YA solo ver sangre te da igual?**

** Stay: Estoy acostumbrada, mi mamá trabaja en la clínica central de Wardington así que… Para mí, ver sangre no significa nada.**

** Dan: ¬¬ Genial, Shun va a tener una hija que va a ser heredera a su frialdad y seriedad, ¿Se me olvida algo?, creo que no…**

** Stay: Diga lo que quiera, yo puedo sonreír si me place pero ahorita no me da la gana.**

** Alice: U¬¬ **_"Creo que la bipolaridad de los Kazami si es hereditaria"_

**Stay se quitó su bufanda y le fue limpiando a Relena el raspón**

** Stay:-Sonriendo-Ya está-Ayuda a Relena a levantarse.**

** Relena:-Sorprendida-Gracias…**_ "Primero es tímida, luego es muy feliz hasta que sonríe y por último nunca pierde su frialdad y su seriedad… Si es hija de mi Onnisan"_

**Para Relena y Suteichi, las tiendas que Julie escogía eran muy…**

**-…Fastidiosas, no me gusta el color rosa…-Decían ambas chicas.**

… **Era lo que decían ambas pelinegras, la pelinegra de ojos azules se estaba aburriendo hasta que llegó a una tienda con ropa más de su estilo… (N/A: Pura ropa oscura como para funerales o góticos para ser exacta XD), los ojos se le llenaron de estrellas al ver la ropa que tanto le gustaban, colores oscuros, sí, así era ella…**

** Stay:-Con estrellitas en los ojos.**

** Julie: ¡No vas a decir que te gusta esa ropa totalmente out!**

** Stay:-Seria-Okey no lo diré.**

** Marucho: Vamos Julie déjala, a no todas las chicas les gusta el color rosado (N/A: Me uno a Stay y a Relena/Julie:-Con ojos de cachorro-Pero…)**

** Relena: ¬¬ ¿Enserio te gusta esa ropa?-Suteichi asintió-Si eres hija de mi hermano U¬¬**

**Los Bakugan se quedaron en el restaurante de la familia de Runo viendo que la Bakugan Ventus extra que había estaba muy callada**

** Hydranoid: ¿Por qué tan callada?**

** Tao Skyress:… Es que… Tengo miedo por una cosa…**

** Preyas: ¡Cuenta, cuenta!**

** Tao Skyress: Es que… En el futuro hay un grupo de peleadores llamados **_**"Knights Mechanical"**_**, en ese grupo de peleadores hay…**

***En el centro comercial***

** Stay: … Hay varios peleadores de mi equipo de peleadores los **_**"**__**Knights**____**of Darkness**__**"**_**, pero no solo estamos estos dos grupos, también está el típico **_**"Value Fighters"**_** que son el grupito de Danjuro Kuso el peleador Pyrus y líder de su grupo… Regresando a los **_**"Knights Mechanical"**_**, varios de los integrantes estaban en mi equipo… Y más el líder de su grupo… El…**

***En el restaurante***

** Tao Skyress: … El líder de ese grupo era el líder de los **_**"Knights of Darkness"**_**, se llama Michael Von Herzen y es hijo del maestro Klaus, Michael era el más valiente de todos además de Matt-san y además de ser su rival, pero él… Nos dejó porque resultaba ser un espía de unos tipos que están buscando algo llamado el…**

***En el centro comercial***

** Stay: … Llamado el "**_**Eques Ordinis**____**S.**____**eget**____**felis**____**DNA**__**" (1)**_**, que está dividido en el cuerpo de cualquier persona, animal, cosa o Bakugan… Digamos que me han estado buscando junto con Skyress y con Taruho y su Bakugan porque hay varios acertijos y quieren que nos unamos a ellos por las buenas o por las malas ya que…**

***En el restaurante***

** Tao Skyress: … Ya que somos buenos con éste tipo de acertijos-Finalizó.**

** Angelo/Diablo: Entonces…-Cambia a Diablo.-Ustedes son los cerebritos de su equipo.**

** Tao Skyress: Si, resumiéndolo… Así es…**

** Tigrera: Entonces…**

***En el centro comercial***

** Runo: … Están en peligro**

** Julie: ¡Oh por Dios Suteichi, a pesar de ese gusto tuyo por ropa, lo que escogiste se ve muy lindo!**

** Runo: ¬¬ Muy lindo al estilo gótico y terrorífico.**

**Suteichi se probó una camisa como de antaño de manga larga con las puntas un poco acampanadas con una corbata roja y en las mangas habían detalles negros, una poyera sobre las rodillas a cuadros de color negro con rojo carmesí, unas botas cortas negras con hebillas y detalles morados y medias sobre las rodillas a rayas morado oscuro con gris.**

**Relena se quedó sorprendida desde que la vio, si le quitan su carácter frío y serio… ¡Serían hermanas gemelas!... Así que Marucho se quedó embobado y dándose ideas con Relena XD**

** Stay: ¿Y bien, les gusta?**

** Alice: Te queda muy lindo.**

**Alice había invitado a su novio Klaus que en ese momento ya estaba cargando por lo menos 15 bolsas de Alice, Dan tenía que cargar el doble por Runo y Julie, con Suteichi estaba cargando nada mñas 10 bolsas XD (Dan: Te gusta hacerme sufrir/N/A: Si, y no sabes cuánto), y con marucho, él también estaba cargando 10 bolsas pero por Relena.**

** Dan:-Con lágrimas estilo anime-T-T Esto duele chicos, ¿Por qué Matt y Billy no vinieron?**

** Julie: Billy tiene examen de biología el lunes y como Matt está en el cuerpo de Shun y están en el mismo salón y Matt dijo que es bueno en biología, Matt está asesorando a Billy hoy.**

** Stay: Es verdad, Onnisan es bueno en biología… Por cierto Julie-sama, tengo algo para usted-Dijo con una sonrisa.**

** Julie:-Sorprendida-¿Enserio?**

** Stay: Si-Una esfera marrón saltó a las manos de la pelinegra-Es su Gorem.**

** Julie:-Agarrando a la esfera marrón-¡Oh mi Gorem, Gorem, Gorem… Oh Gorem!**

** Dan: T-T Suteichi… ¿Me ayudas?...**

** Stay:-Asintiendo-Si-Agarra seis de sus bolsas (N/A: Tres en cada mano)-¿Un poco mejor?**

** Dan: ^o^ ¡Sí!**

** Runo:-Sonrojada-¿Quieres que te ayude?**

** Dan: Por favor…-Runo agarra también seis bolsas- ^o^ ¡MUCHO PERO MUCHO MEJOR!**

**Todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas pero la pelinegra de ojos azules se veía distraída, normalmente se la pasaba hablando con Relena pero estaba completamente callada.**

** Stay:-Bostezó-**_"19:30 P.M. tiene que ser el cambio de horario, además… Siempre regreso cansada a estas horas por el entrenamiento ninja así que tiene que ser eso"_

**Miró a Relena que estaba igual que ella así que lo dio por algo raro ya que sabe que su tía no llegó a entrenar de una forma avanzada como su padre. Bostezó otra vez pero algo le llamó la atención en cuanto se bajaron de la limusina de Marucho porque habían llegado ya a la casa de Runo, un chico de cabello plateado se le quedó viendo como si se conocieran.**

** Tao Skyress: ¿Ves lo mismo que yo Stay?**

** Stay: Así es-Respondió con su semblante serio.**

** Runo: **_**"Stay, ven a ayudarme un minuto"**_

__**Stay: Si ya voy.**

**Trancó la puerta del restaurante de la familia de Runo poniendo el letrero a cerrado y fue cuando empezó a recordar que…**

** Stay: Tsk… **_"Ese chico nos ha estado siguiendo desde que llegué a Wardington en el pasado, entonces no hay ninguna duda… Nos estuvieron siguiendo por la cadena de ADN… Tengo que decirles a los demás para que me ayuden pero… Tengo que… No me queda más opción"_

***Fuera del restaurante***

** Chico: Sin duda alguna eres tú, hace años que no te veo Suteichi Shiori Kazami… Creo que mañana te visitaré…**

_Continuará…_

_**(1) "**__**Eques Ordinis**____**S.**____**eget**____**felis**____**DNA**__**" estás en latín y significa… "Cadena ADN Legendario del Caballero Sagrado"**_


End file.
